Keirian Yunho Berdampak Baik
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Yunho yang iri pada Changmin dan Onew/Jaejoong yang datang secara tiba-tiba/ChangNew yang tak bisa tidur di dorm/ isi sama judul gak nyambung. mian typo dan sebagainya. -Sequel Saranghae The Lord Evil Voldemin Choikang Changmin- Yunjae ver. RnR please


Keirian Yunho Berdampak Baik

:Sequel Saranghae The Lord Evil Voldemin Choikang Changmin:

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Lee Jinki, Cho Kyuhyun

Pair : YUNJAE, CHANGNEW

.

**Yunho POV**

Aku duduk di ruang tengah dorm sendirian. Ingat! Changmin masih dengan Onew sekarang? Ya Tuhan... Aku iri padanya!

**CKLEK!**

**BLAM!**

Aku menatapnya sinis dan kesal.

"He? Yang baru kembali dari kencannya~" sungutku sebal. Sudah main pergi, tak mau membantuku memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam dorm. Maknae menyebalkan! Kalau saja dia bukan 'anak' kesayangan Jaejoong, sudah aku pastikan dia hanya tinggal nama.

"Hehehe... annyeong _hyung_ie~" sapanya dengan cengiran menyebalkan. Aku mendengus sebal.

"Hn, annyeong!" balasku. Dia melangkah dan duduk di sampingku.

"_Hyung_? Kau marah?" tanyanya, aku berbalik dan menatapnya. Wajahnya yang –sok- polos itu membuatku ingin memukulnya.

"Mungkin..." jawabku asal, dia manyun.

"Aish! Yunnnie _hyung_! Jangan marah, ne?" mohonnya, aku hanya mendengus.

"Dasar evil!" sungutku, dia tertawa setelahnya.

"Oh, Yunho _hyung_! Kau dapat salam dari Onew dan member SHINee yang lain! Juga~" aku mengernyitkan keningku bingung dengan ucapannya yang menggantung.

"Mwo?" tanyaku kesal, dia nyengir.

"Dari umma!" aku yang terkejut hanya diam. Bukan karena jawabannya, tapi karena teriakkannya. Aku lempar bantal sofa itu kearahnya.

"YA! DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR!" balasku berteriak, dia berlari menuju kamarnya dengan tertawa setan.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya nanti!" geramku sebal.

**Yunho POV end**

Keesokan paginya duo HoMin itu memasuki gedung SMEnt untuk melakukan latihan. Walaupun mereka baru sampai kemarin. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang latihan, tak jarang staff dan beberapa hoobae mereka sapa.

"Hei, Min!" panggil Kyuhyun –Evil matenya-

"Yo! Kyu! Ada apa?" tanya Changmin, Yunho melengos pergi melihat duo evil maknae itu.

"Hei, ada apa degan Yunho _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun, Changmin terkekeh geli.

"Biasa. Lagi rindu dengan Ratu Gajah!" ucap Changmin cukup keras, membuat Yunho berbalik dan mendeath-glarenya.

"MAKNAE KURANG AJAR!" Changmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju ke ruang latihan, dengan Yunho yang mengejarnya. Kyuhyun yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar Shim Changmin. Heran aku kenapa Jinki bisa menyukainya?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sudahlah, toh itu perasaan Jinki bukan aku..." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian. Dan berlalu meninggalkan gedung SMEnt.

(At Cafetaria)

**Changmin POV**

Aku sedang melamunkan 'sesuatu' hingga tak menyadari raut kesal dari Onew –kekasihku-

"Minnie _hyung_!" aku yang sadar dengan segera menatap Onew yang tengah manyun.

"_Mian_ _mian_... ada apa?" tanyaku setelah sadar, Onew mendengus.

"_Hyung_, mikirin apa?" tanya Onew.

"Hem? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hei! Kau mau membantuku, Jinki-ya?" tanyaku, dia nampak berpikir.

"Aku menolak pun kau pasti juga akan memaksaku, bukan?" tanya Onew, aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah tahu, bukan? Jadi kau tak bisa menolak!" ucapku, Onew hanya mengangguk pasrah.

**Changmin POV end**

Seorang _namja_ cantik itu kini tengah menggerutu sebal. Orang yang sedar tadi dihubuginya tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Bahkan ponsel naas itu kini telah hancur.

"_Hyung_, gwaenchana?" tanya seorang _namja_ imut dengan suara lumba-lumbanya. _Namja_ cantik itu menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Aku sedang tak baik, Su-ie!" ucapnya, _namja_ imut itu –Junsu- hanya mengangguk saja. Bahaya juga membuat 'Ratu Gajah' cantik itu marah, apalagi dalam keadaan bad mood.

"_Hyung_, kau membuat Junsu ketakutan!" ucap _namja_ tampan –Yoochun- pada sang _namja_ cantik.

"Aish! Apa yang sebenarya beruang bodoh itu lakukan, sih?!" gerutu _namja_ cantik itu –Jaejoong- membuat kedua dongsaengnya paham akan keadaan yang membuat mood Jaejoong turun.

"Kenapa tak ditemui langsung saja?" tanya Junsu, Jaejoong nampak berpikir.

"_Babboya_! Kau benar, Su-ie! Ahh~ aku pergi dulu, ne? Annyeong!" ucapnya dan dengan segera menyambar jaket, topi, dan syal –yang entah milik siapa itu-

"_YA_! _HYUNG_! ITU JAKETKU!" teriakkan Junsu membahana. Disusul dengan Yoochun.

"_YA_! _HYUNG_! ITU SYALKU!" Jaejoong hanya acuh menanggapi teriakkan kedua _dongsaeng_nya.

(Other Place)

Changmin dan Onew tengah jalan berdua di sekitar taman. Hingga seseorang menabrak mereka dari belakang. Changmin mengernyit heran, dia kenal dengan jaket yang dipakai oleh orang tersebut. Changmin berinisiatif untuk menarik belakang jaket yang digunakan orang tersebut, tak menghiraukan Onew yang mencegahnya.

"Aish! Minnie _hyung_!" cegah Onew, tapi Changmin seolah menulikan pendengarannya.

**SRET!**

"YA! APA-APAAN KAU?!" sentak orang tersebut yang ternyata _namja_.

"EH?! Jongie _hyung_?" _namja_ itu –Jaejoong- menatap _namja_ yang menariknya.

"Changminnie!" serunya tak sadar.

"EH?! SHIM CHANGMIN? KYAA! ITU SHIM CHANGMIN! KIM JAEJOONG! KYAAA!" para fans berlari mendekati mereka bertiga. Dan dengan segera ketiganya berlari menyelamatkan diri.

"Sial! Jongie _hyung_ ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu nanti!" geram Changmin.

"_YA_! DASAR KURANG AJAR!" sungut Jaejoong kesal.

"Bisakah kalian tak bertengkar sekarang? Kita harus cari tempat bersembunyi dulu!" ucap Onew. Membuat 2 orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ups! _Mian_..." ucap keduanya. Onew mendengus sebal. Mereka berlari hingga sebuah mobil menghalau mereka.

"Masuklah!" Changmin benar-benar melihat sosok 'malaikat penolong'. Kyuhyun datang dengan mobil miliknya.

"Ahh~ _hyung_ _gomawo, ne_?" ucap Onew, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_Cheonmaneyo_, Jinki-ya..." balas Kyuhyun, Changmin mendengus sebal.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah punya Sungmin _hyung_!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong mendengus. Changmin menatap _hyung_nya itu.

"Kau mau kemana sebenarnya?" tanya Changmin.

"Bertemu '_appa_mu' Min!" jawab Jaejoong kesal. Changmin terkekeh geli.

"Jaejoong _hyung_, Yunho _hyung_ sedang tak bisa diganggu!" ucap Onew tiba-tiba, wajah Jaejoong berubah muram dan aura gelap melingkupinya, membuat 3 _namja_ yang bersamanya ketakutan.

"Sibuk? Kalau dia sibuk, seharusnya setan satu ini juga!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk tepat di hadapan wajah Changmin.

"_YA! HYUNG!_ Kau ini!" Changmin menepis pelan tangan Jaejoong yang teracung ke wajahnya.

"Tapi itu yang dibilang Yunho _hyung _tadi..." ucap Onew. Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Dasar beruang bodoh!" sungut Jaejoong.

(Other Place)

"Hattchimmm!" Yunho yang tiba-tiba bersin, membuat Suho dan Kris yang bersamanya terkejut.

"_Gwaenchana hyung_?" tanya Suho, Yunho mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku!" ucapnya.

"_Hyung_ kau tak ingin menemui Jaejoong _hyung_?" tanya Suho, Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti saja..." ucapnya.

"_Hyung_ entah kenapa aku merasa setelah ini akan ada 'badai'..." ucap Kris, Yunho menatapnya tajam.

"Mencoba menakutiku?" tanya Yunho tajam, Kris menggeleng takut.

"Berani melakukannya, kau akan berakhir menjadi sup naga untuk makan malamku nanti!" ancam Yunho, Kris mengangguk pelan.

(Kyuhyun's car side)

"Lalu? Apa rencanamu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalian ikuti saja rencanaku!" ucap Jaejoong, ketiga _namja_ yang bersamanya mengangguk pasrah.

(Yunho side)

Yunho berjalan malas menyusuri koridor lantai 3 gedung SMEnt. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali dan mengutuk _dongsaeng_ 'kesayangannya' yang meninggalkannya dengan sengaja.

"Kau benar-benar akan aku bunuh, SHIM CHANGMIN!" gerutu Yunho.

**PUK!**

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Changmin berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang merangkul manis pinggang Onew.

"Hai, _hyung_!" sapa Changmin, Onew tersenyum kecil. Yunho mendengus sebal.

"_Mwo?_ Mau mengumbar kemesraan di hadapanku, eh?" sinis Yunho. Changmin cemberut, Onew merona merah. Sejurus kemudian Changmin menyeringai dan tertawa.

"Hahha... kau memang tahu aku, _hyung_!" ucap Changmin. Yunho memukul kepala Changmin.

"Aww! Sakit _hyung_!" sebenarnya pukulannya tak keras, hanya Changmin saja yang melebih-lebihkan. Onew mengusap pelan rambut Changmin dengan berjinjit pastinya.

"Huwaa~ Jinki-ya!" rengek Changmin manja.

"_Hyung_, kau tak apa?" tanya Onew lembut. Changmin menggeleng manja.

"Sakit, Jinki-ya~" ucap Changmin manja. Yunho mendengus sebal.

"Dasar maknae!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"ARGGGHH! JAEJOONGIEE!" erang Yunho frustasi.

Sedang di tempat Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya tertawa keras mendengar erangan kesal Yunho. Changmin dan Onew? Ayolah~ 2 orang itu benar-benar telah tertawa keras, dan mengundang tatapan tak suka dari Yunho.

"Aish!" gerutu Yunho.

(Dorm DBSK)

Yunho memasuki ruangan sepi itu. Changmin izin tak akan pulang.

"Ckck... pasti dengan Onew!" tebak Yunho. Bau masakan tercium oleh indra penciumannya.

"Aneh? Di sini hanya ada aku dan Changmin. Ini?" gumam Yunho bingung. Dia melangkah ke dapur. Seingatnya _ajhumma_ yang mengurus dormnya dan Changmin tak bisa datang karena anaknya sakit.

"Uh? _Nugu_?" tanya Yunho pelan. Orang yang tengah memasak itu hanya mengulas senyum samar tanpa berbalik. Dan di dalam hati menahan tawa yang akan meledak.

"Uhm? _Neo nuguya_?" tanya Yunho ulang. Takut juga kalau orang tersebut ada _sasaeng_. Tapi? Postur tubuh itu? Bau ini?

"J, Jaejoongie?" panggil Yunho pelan.

**PRAK!**

Jaejoong –orang itu- berbalik dan menatap Yunho dengan senyumannya.

"_Annyeong, _Yunnie..." sapa Jaejoong, Yunho terperangah tak percaya.

"Yunnie?" panggil Jaejoong, tapi Yunho masih belum kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Yunnie? Kalau Yunnie tak merespon, Jongie pulang!" dan Jaejoong melangkah pergi dari dapur. Namun, sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Jongie? _Bogoshippeo!_" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

"_Nado_..." balas Jaejoong. Dan mereka berciuman.

(SKIP TIME)

Changmin dan Onew yang tengah berada di taman memandang sebal.

"Aish! Tahu begini aku tak akan mengizinkan mereka berdua di dorm!" sebal Changmin.

"Dan tahu begini, aku tak akan mengikuti ide gilamu _hyung_! Aku tak boleh masuk dorm oleh Key..." keluh Onew.

"Kita tidur di mana,_ hyung_?" tanya Onew kemudian. Changmin menggeleng tak tahu.

"Entahlah... aku yakin besok surat kabar dan media sosial akan ramai dengan berita 'DUA ORANG ARTIS SM ENTERTAIMENT DITEMUKAN TERTIDUR DI JALANAN' sungguh berita tak elit sama sekali..." gerutu Changmin, Onew mengangguk.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memisahkan Raja Beruan dan Ratu Gajah!" umpat Changmin kesal.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Evil satu itu selamat. Pulang, makan dan tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

END

(yang minta sekuelnya Saranghae The Lord Evil Voldemin Choikang Changmin aku buatkan walaupun agak telat. Ini versi YunJaenya)

untuk balasan Review HunKai Trouble :

LonelyReaders : kalau aku asal buat. karena aku kehabisan nama, kebetulan nama L yang muncul. untuk kedekatan L dengan Kai, aku tak tahu. gomawo reviewnya.

Dioummanyafarhan : aku minta maaf kalau memang tak suka dengan pairingnya. gomawo reviewnya.


End file.
